Separation Anxiety
by flying alien
Summary: Sequal to Normal? must read first. Raven copes without the Titans and with many differant families.
1. Default Chapter

"No, I can't be expelled." Raven insisted again.

"Yes, you can and you are." The principal replied.

"I haven't done anything. You have no reason, no _right_ to expel me." She tried to reason with him.

She had spent one month in the orphanage finding a foster home in Jump, and then another week convincing the family she wasn't dangerous. If she was expelled all that work was for naught, worse, unimaginably worse, she would be moved even further from her family—the titans.

"I have every right to expel you. You cursed a teacher!" this fight had been going back and forth for an hour now and frankly if the principle weren't scared of Raven, she'd have been escorted off the campus a while ago.

"Not literally." Raven tried to explain, frustrated by the man's ignorance of magic.

"That doesn't matter." He continues not fully believing her. "You spoke angrily—at a teacher—in a demonic language."

"It wasn't, ok it was demonic but nothing I said could be anything worse than a few day suspension." The attempted compromise didn't take.

"That maybe so—but we have nothing but your word to verify what it was that you said. You gave it a valiant effort ms. Allen—the expulsion stands." Raven could feel the fear pulsing out of the man and his aura was a sick watery mustard color. Still he stood his ground, he cared for his job and the safety of the school. Raven could respect that. But she didn't have to do it happily.

--------Flashback--------

Raven picked her head up after 20 minutes of the teacher droning on and on about china's auto industry. Slowly, lazily she raised her hand.

"Yes ms. Allen?"

_Why will no one here call me Raven? _" Sorry to interrupt your…uh…. tangent, but I thought we were studying Russia." The class laughed.

"I will see you after class young lady." The purple haired bitch, the one teaching that is, (some sort of dying accident.) snapped back. The classed "hoed."

After the class was dismissed, some 3 minutes after the bell, Raven approached the front desk.

"Raven," she started in a motherly way that wasn't fooling any one. "I'm concerned…since your…special ness, has been made public, you haven't been showing any emotion at all."

_She **does**_ _know._ Raven thought almost angrily. _All the teachers know._

"Frankly," she continued as thought it hadn't occurred to her that emotion might be a touchy subject. "It is starting to effect your work…this position paper. It was very well written," she said motioning to the impromptu on her desk. "But it lacked and 'oomph.' You need to feel things Raven, and convey them." She ended as though this were advice any person would be glad to have. And she was in fact, in her mind, doing the world a favor by conveying it."

"voi fmdmina stupido arohgante, non avete dea che cdoa meddlingcon. ovredi trametgerlo a un'ltzra dixmenioene."

With in seconds the teacher was on the phone. "Security, yes immediately… I just got called a name and I don't even know what it means. I think it might have been a real curse…" there was a pause. "Yes, the new girl."

"If you wanted to know what I was saying," Raven began…her demonic vestige was beginning to show threw, first thing to change was her voice and the fear that trigger in the teacher was…. delicious. "All you had to do… was ask… it means, "You stupid arrogant bitch, you have no idea what you're meddling with. I should send you to another dimension."

Quickly Raven got the worse of her anger under control but she got the felling there would be no mediation in her near future.

-----Back-----

"You're really willing to do this?" Raven asked. Slowly the principal nodded. She took a deep breath to steady her self. " Than this is my good bye." The Black Raven appeared and wrapped it wings around her and she was gone.

She reappeared, slightly worn form the travel; in the bedroom of her foster family.

--------------------------------------

The "demonic" speak is really Italian with a few random changes. I thought that a romantic, Latin sounding language would be good but obviously couldn't use it straight.


	2. Hard Goodbyes

Sorry about the wait. My Beta reader and I are both sick... I will be away for a while. In and out of Docters Offices. Wish I had Raven's healing power.

* * *

As soon as the giant bird's wings unfolded in disappeared, Raven was alone in the room…alone in the house until Mr. and Mrs. Whit were called at work to be alerted of Raven's delinquent behavior.

She lit her candles—she would need to make more soon—and began to meditate. She didn't know how ling she had been inside her mind but she was wrenched out by the scream of her four-year-old foster brother.

She phased through the door at a run and found the little boy in a rather grim spot. It took her a split-second to act and another second to figure out the situation. The kid was tumbling over the banister and, in a Brady bunch turn of event, the statue below was not only jagged but falling as well. Raven caught both…the parents came in then.

Mr. whit was a mechanical engineer and a small real estate management business in jump. Mrs. Whit was a Registered Nurse at the local hospital. They had been in an intense argument about Raven and seeing his son in her black energy was the last straw for the dad. He assumed the worse, of course, and having only heard his son scream and Raven 'attacking' him, he assumed the worse.

The next morning the Whit's requested Raven be transferred out of their house. The official transfer couldn't be made for three days. Every one in that house ignored every one else, especially Raven. She didn't mind much; it was leaving Jump that bothered her.

She was, predictably, grounded. Banished to her room unless at school. And of coarse forbidden to have any contact with the "delinquent ruffians in that tower." On the second day of her confinement she snuck out. It wasn't hard… no one ever checked on her.

At the tower

The familiar black swirling portal opened up in the living room… and scared Beastboy out of his pants…literally. With out exercising his limited mastery of thought he ran to the wall and presses the alarm button that read "not to be used unless there is a real emergency" with a note taped to the bottom "that means you Beastboy." He pressed it anyway.

Raven was greeted with a blaring alarm and the team in combat positions. Starfire was the only one to attack.

"Friend Raven you are back! You are certainly a picture to make eyes sore!" She enveloped Raven in a rib crushing bear hug. The others were confused; Raven hadn't been to see them for a week. And she never teleported. Plus Star was specking that not quite English again. "You are still in your strange garb." Her costumes were still in her old room; Starfire was referring to her Baby tee and low riders.

"And you are still remarkably strong… star, I need to breath." Raven chocked out. Starfire blushed and backed away.

"We haven't seen you for a while." Robin stated indifferently.

"Busy getting expelled. I'm here to tell you," she paused. "Goodbye."

The rest of the group looked ready to faint. "Goodbye? But you only live in town! You'll still see us right? Is it something I did!" Beastboy raddled, evidently he's competing with Star for a babble award.

"For once Beastboy, this isn't your fault…" she thought for a moment. " I might blame you though."

"Hold up—what are you talking about Rea?" Cyborg tried to bring a little order to every one asking everything at once.

"I was expelled form school." Raven said calmly.

"What?" the whole team was finally in agreement with something.

"Is this expelled a good thing?" star asked hopefully.

"No Starfire, it's not. It means that I can't go back." Raven explained.

"But that doesn't mean good bye right? You can find another school!" BB insisted.

"How'd you get expelled anyway, you never do any thing wrong." Cyborg added.

"I cursed a teacher, but that's pointless now… the fact is, I was expelled and my foster family requested an immediate transfer. I leave for Coast City to tomorrow." There was a touch of sadness in her voice, and that meant more to the titans than if she had broken down in tears. "I'm not supposed to be here so I have to make this fast…"

Robin was the first to step forward, the others stood around her in a semi-circle. Raven swallowed hard and Robin stuck out his hand for a shake, then feeling the fool embraced her. Her face reddened.

"Good bye Raven come bye as soon as you can." He said. But he didn't cry.

"I'm going to keep my communicator." She tried to make the situation less hopeless.

Starfire was cry, all out bawling. She grabbed Raven in a hug and the amethyst haired girl thought she might have heard her ribs crack. "Oh, goodbye friend Raven. I hope that I shall be seeing you again!"

"Good bye star," she winced. "I'll miss you."

"This isn't good bye." Cyborg informed her. "This is just a see y'all later." He too enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bye Cy, you're like the big brother I never had. She whispered in his ear.

"Raven," Beastboy fell on his knees and begged. " You can't go! Who's gonna ignore me?" there was a show of three hands.

This time Raven initiated the hug. She drew him close and in a voice only for him said, "Garfield Logan, there are some things in this life that are not pointless." She drew back again only a few inches… and lightly brushed her lips across his cheek.

To the group, and in a louder voice, "I have to get going.. Goodbye."


	3. The Evans

(I hope every one likes this… it took forever to write. Oh and if you have a sugestion for a family, let me know in a reveiw. Thanks everybody.)

Thanks to:

Dana1313—thanks I appreciate your support. And I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Trillinka—I should dedicate a chapter or story to you. You are without a doubt my most faithful reviewer. Much love.

Soaring-bright-flame—Thanks' I hope I did a better job with detail in this chapter. I tried after I read your review, and don't worry, I can't spell it either. (By the way, your new story is awesome! I love it)

True-Geek99—of course she's leaving… you didn't think that I could name a story Separation Anxiety and not have her leave did you? Thank you and I'm glad that you like the story and I hope to update more regularly so you should be nice and sane to read.

Sparrowing—thanks, I hope you're not disappointed with this.

On with the show, and if I didn't mention it, I don't own the Teen Titans, I do how ever own the foster families unless otherwise noted.

* * *

The airplane touched down in Central City at dusk. The social worker—still no name given—had given her the name of the new 'family'. She was to meet Mr. And Mrs. Evans. Rachel and Doug. They weren't hard to find.

Raven stepped off the plane and was met by a cheap cardboard sign that broadcast in a weak and shaky hand writing "Ms. Allen."

Raven grumbled but stepped up. The couple looked like they belonged in _American Gothic_ holding a pitchfork between them. Doug Evans had a deep scratchy voice when he spoke.

"Hello, young lady, are you ms. Allen?" there was nothing welcoming about either of them. The sign remained up.

"Yes." Raven answered equally coldly. The woman, Rachel, remained silent. Doug dropped the sign to his side.

"Follow us." He commanded, turned, and walked away without waiting to see if Raven would. The wife followed in lock step. Raven drug her single carry on. The one piece of luggage she had.

Her expectations were not disappointed when they reached a dinged up, dingy ford truck. Faded red. Rachel spoke for the first time as an eerie silence settled over Raven in the back seat of that self same vehicle. "We have rules." She informed in a 'gargling with broken glass' voice that belied her thin frame and youngish face.

"So do I." She retorted.

"One—you will address only as Mr. And Mrs. Evans. None of the disrespectful stuff they teach in schools these days."

"A-" Raven opened her mouth to answer but was immediately cut off.

"Two—the conditions of schools these days are horrendous. You will be home schooled."

"O-" Again she was cut off.

"Three—you will behave in a manner appropriate for a young woman of your age."

"Wh-" she should learn to keep her mouth shut.

"That _includes_: Do _not _interrupt your elders and betters. Do _not_ have male visitors in the house. You _will_ dress appropriately. We have reasonable attire at the house." Why didn't she think they were referring to leotards and cloaks? "Lastly, you will change your hair to its natural color and remove that obscenity from your face."

Raven, who had been nodding peacefully accepting her punishment, was jarred and slightly angered by the last two. Had these people not read her file of niceties and half-truths? "I'm not sure what obscenity you're talking about—but I'm sure if you check with my social worker she will inform you that this is my natural hair color." No reason to make enemies, yet, sure they were a bit out of the ordinary, but so was she.

"Yes, we read your file and we don't believe you." Mr. Evans injected. "And the obscenity is that crude gem on your forehead! It is a symbol of your allegiance with the dark lord and it will not be tolerated in our house."

Raven only knew of one 'dark lord'. Her father. He destroyed her home—her friends—her mother and her mentor. The thought of him made her skin crawl and her hair stand on end. She had spent her life battling him and any trace of him in her—when accused with and alliance, she almost snapped.

A quick, literal, mental slap knocked Anger out of the physic-picture for a good long while and Raven hoped her cheek would hurt long after she came too. Briefly the irony occurred to her—she was using anger to fight anger. Funny. Happy liked it.

All that went on inside. Outwardly, in that split second, she was calm. "My Ajna charka?" she asked innocently enough.

"Is an affront to the good lord." Mrs. Evans answered.

"Are you though insulting me?" Raven asked dryly. She crossed her ankles in the limited legroom of the back seat. "You are not my parents—thank Azar. You obviously know nothing abou-"

"I assume Azar is the name of your pagan god. His name will not be tolerated within our presence." Mr. Evans sounded almost sick.

"_She _was my mentor and raised me form an infant." She responded full of spite, emphasis on the gender.

"Well, Azar, was it? Isn't here to be responsible for you of corrupt you any further. No doubt you were removed from that evil house."

Luckily Anger was still K.O.ed. Sad burst into tears and Raven was close to doing the same herself. To speak of Azar like that. She was peaceful—loving—"dead, she died 6 years ago."

" I hope Jesus had pity on her soul and she made it to heaven with him." Mrs. Evans responded. There was a _trace _of condolence in her voice. Mr. Evans just grunted, obviously her didn't agree.

The truck rattled up the drive of an old-looking, brick, east coast, home. Small but the architecture was there. It was maintained adequately and the ample lawn was cut but brown and dying.

"Get out." Mr. Evans instructed with an air of superiority.

Raven obeyed and just for spite phased through the door of the car. It wasn't worth the energy spent on opening a portal to get the task done, but Mrs. Evans almost had a heart attack. That was worth the energy spent. She felt herself being grabbed roughly about the arms. A large, dry hand cut into the flesh of her upper arm. It was Mr. Evans.

"That wasn't funny!" it took all of her energy not to flip him over and hurt him. "You and I are going to talk about your magics."

_Magics? How does he know about my—oh, my powers_. "And you are going to take your hands off of me." Her tone of voice added, or else.

She felt his strength leave her upper body. She opened the door and grabbed her bag. She could feel the fear behind her. "Are you going to show me in?" she asked calmly and smugly.

He nodded and Mrs. Evans fumbled for her keys. Being, as Beastboy called it, creepy might work to her advantage in this house. She trotted up to the door like obedient puppy intent on her master. Nobody fell for the act.

She set her bag down inside the door and looked around her hopefully-not-for-too-long, home. The stool by the door where she had her bag featured a three quarter length mirror on a pivot. Her eyes followed the wall as the door hissed shut behind her. There was a closet four times the size of hers at the Tower, a doorway that le d to the kitchen then a hall that led somewhere else. The Evans had taken off their shoes so she followed suit.

In her socks she padded out to the kitchen.

"Take a seat."

_Do these people ever ask for anything?_ She wondered. She did as she was told, and sat across form them. The kitchen was quaint, it was small and clean and decorated with all kinds of chicken paraphernalia. Exactly the kind of room Starfire should never be exposed to.

"What color is your hair so we know what kind of dye to buy?" Mrs. Evans asked as though that was truly the most important trauma facing the three of them right now.

"My hair is purple." Raven answered levelly.

"YOUR REAL COLOR." Mr. Evans demanded.

"Losing your temper only makes things worse." She informed him form experience. "My _natural_ hair color is purple."

"This is only a game if you make it one." Mrs. Evans informed her. "If you won't tell us we'll just have to guess and you'll have what we pick for you." Raven thought she done. "What do you think of blond Doug?"

Raven winced. "I think blond would be ok, if she washes that make up off her face." He answered stupidly.

"The glitter?" she had thought girls wore glitter. She couldn't see her self as a blond regardless, but stupid intolerant bible-thumpers were worse than anything she could imagine, including hair dye.

"The coloring on your skin, don't be smart."

_Smarter than you'll ever be_. "Did you read my file? Can you read? The paper clearly states. Eye: purple. Hair: purple. Skin tone: grey." She really tried to remain collected. Luckily anger was still groggy.

"We read your lies and we will not let them pass." They answered together. They had either rehearsed this, or they were robots. They didn't look like robots, which meant tat they were in fact evil people that rehearsed torture.

"Are you aware that my powers are genetic?" well most of them were. She wasn't lying. Guilty was over reacting. Really.

"Your 'powers' as you call them are a direct result of your alliance with the prince of lies!" Mrs. Evans almost hit her. "We will not tolerate that! EVER!"

"I have _no_ alliance with the 'dark lord'. I _know_ him! I _hate_ him! And I have done everything in my power my whole life to _fight_ him! If you _accuse_ me of having any kind of pact with him _ever_ again, you will regret it!" As the narrator I realize that this emotional outburst reads as very angry. Quite the contrary. Anger was still weak but Bravery and Embarrassment were coming through. Her point was known and her voice strangely daring. Part of her knew that they were talking about the Christian 'Satan' not her father, but most of her didn't care. Trigon was the only dark lord or prince of lies that she could acknowledge.

"Well," Mr. Evans seemed to find an opening, "if you are a dedicated as you claim than you understand why we cannot allow you to wear that symbol on your head—or mark yourself with hair dye and makeup."

"I understand why you think that I should take my chakra out—and you'll probably never understand why I can't." Raven quickly regained her composure. "I will tell you once more that this is my naturally hair color—and skin tone. You will not believe me until you see some thing to prove It." she took a deep breath. "If you insist on dying my hair it will grow in the same color as it is now."

"If you are so committed what of the magic you demonstrated in the car?" Mrs. Evans asked more than a little skeptical.

Raven considered a brief moment. She knew just how to play them—but it might take awhile to change their mind. "I merely used my _God given_ talents." She scolded guilt again. She knew her powers were anything but God given.


	4. An Old Friend

libraflyter—I was thinking of doing a dialog bit very much like you suggested, it didn't fit. But I loved it.

Sparrowing—I'm glad you liked and I hope that you will not be disappointed in this chapter either.

soaring-bright-flame—sadly I don't think I'll be able to use your suggestions with the Evans. That doesn't mean they won't show up latter though. And thank you for your review, am I really the first person to respond to you. I find that amazing.

True-Geek99—the understatement comment was spot on. Wonder how they'll react to a spell?

dana1313—your wish is my command.

darkaurora333—is this the first time you've reviewed. Hmm, I'll have to read some of your stories.

* * *

Oh Azar,

If only you could be here now—I don't know if you'd recognize me. I'm blonde now. The people I'm living with did that to me two nights ago. They had to pin me down. I fought of course but I don't really want to hurt them. I don't like it. You always loved my hair.

These people make me miss you more than ever. I really think they are crazy. I know you tried to teach me to not to feel and to be accepting of all others, but I am so close to losing everything.

I told you last time that they took me away form my friends in Jump. Well, I'm even farther now. With these people I have to pretend. You always told me to stay true to my soul. They make me pretend to be their religion. And they say that meditation will only open my mind to the devil. How do I tell them the truth? That with out meditation, my mind is the devil.

I need you Azar. More than I ever have before, I know how selfish that is, but I wish I knew that you could hear me—or respond. I wish I know this spell was working.

Give my regards to mother if she is with you. I wish I knew where you were.

Your,

Raven

Slowly and deliberately the now peroxide haired witch folded the letter into a cup like shape and filled it with strange smelling herbs. She placed it all on a porcelain dish and set the concoction on fire with a few murmured, foreign words.

Smoke poured form the paper and herbs, fouling to air of the room quickly. Afraid of discovery Raven slid the window of her bedroom open just a crack. The cool air could bring the Evans just as quickly as smoke. The endeavor failed.

A harsh voice came from outside the door. It was Mrs. Evans.

"Raven? What's going on?" she was trying to be nice. "I smell smoke is everything all right?"

"I'm fine—everything's fine." Raven tried to no avail.

"Raven," she stopped. "Raven that smells funny." The handle turned. "Are you smoking something?" she opened the door a saw Raven with her dish and the still smoldering remains of her spell. "Oh Raven!" she looked like she might feint.

The teen stood and tried, without making a fool of herself, to explain. She didn't get that chance.

"I-I just don't know what to do." Mrs. Evans was still in shock. Raven had only been there a week. Raven had an idea. She grabbed the shawl form her desk chair and pushed past her foster mother.

Once in downtown Raven felt silly in her knee length wool skirt and button down shirt but she couldn't very well go back for a change of clothes. A store caught her attention and she stopped in front of the window, feeling her empty pocket for her lack of money.

She was still contemplating when the door jingled open and a girl in a cloak and tank top with long light brown hare stepped out.

"Raven?" the girl asked uncertainly.

Raven was just as surprised that any one could of would recognize her as she was startled to hear her name. "Who?" She asked looking for the source of the unexpected name.

"It's me, Sylvia." The girl put her hand to her heart. The other arm held several books. "You look so…different."

"That's an understatement. What are you doing here? You live in Jump don't you?"

"I do." She confirmed stepping up. "I'm in Central visiting my dad for the week."

"Oh." Raven stood at a loss for conversation.

"Yeah," Sylvia seemed in the same position. "So…whom are you staying with?" I heard they took you away form the Titans."

Raven's lavender eyes went wide and she grabbed Sylvia by the upper arm and pulled the other girl into the gap between one store and the next. "How'd you know?" she hissed.

She looked at the point of her arm where Raven had her. "Ow." She complained flatly yet pointedly and Raven lessened her grip. "Well it wasn't hard to figure out was it? You powers and looks aren't very common." It took her a second to think and she pouted. "You mean no one else's figured it out?"

"No." Raven answered and dropped her hand. It made sense. Why didn't other people see that? "And no one else can be told right? Because that'd just make things more complicated. I don't need that."

"So the catholic-school-girl get up is a disguise?" Sylvia stepped out of the alley and beckoned Raven to follow.

"No." she responded, obliging. "This is because of my foster family. The Evans."

"Erg." Sylvia grunted in disgust. "You want to hang out or just escape to my dad's house?" she offered.

"I would li—appreciate that." She responded and Sylvia smiled.

It was well past ten o'clock pm when Raven stepped threw the Evans' door. Her curfew was six. Doug and Rachel were waiting for her. They were angry.

"My wife told me about your little—_transgression_—this afternoon." Raven swallowed. "Do you think that this is funny? That it is some sort of joke!" His face was rapidly turning magenta.

"No. I knew what I was doing and it wasn't a joke." She responded evenly.

Doug raised his hand and backhanded her across the jaw. Raven was knocked off her feet. A red mark was already forming on her cheek. Her eyes turned red. She looked up form the floor. "Azarath" Doug was lifted off the ground. "Metrion." He wet himself. "ZINTHOS!" he flew threw the cabinets and hit the plaster beyond.

Mrs. Evans scream snapped Raven out of her Rage. She blinked and her eyes returned to purple and were glossed with tears.


	5. MsSands

Sorry I was gone so long. There have been a lot of things going on that have prevented me from posting, not the least of which, hosting an exchange student. Any way, I'm sure you're all impatient to get back to the story now that I've thoroughly pissed you all of by being gone so long. A few responses.

libraflyter—no she can't seem to can she. And she won't in the near future either. And yes brunette would be closer but really that was the point, the closest thing to Raven's natural hair color is purple HER NATURAL HAIR COLOR! So in refusing to believe that they chose the color farthest from Raven's.

Trillinka—tsk… what all closed-minded people do. Reject what they don't comprehend.

soaring-bright-flame—right… not way I copied off of you…shifty eyes No really I didn't. Great minds think a like I guess. And as for the rest, I'm glad you liked and I'm sorry about not updating. I really wanted to but alas, see authors note. Sorry.

DarkChild5—Thank you, and that's exactly what I had in mind.

Xrara—are you a telepath?

Sparrowing—yay! I got a good job. And I know just what you need. A thesaurus. And more separation anxiety.

ravenrocs4eva—sorry bout that.

True-Geek99—thanks, and yeah, he's a coward.

Darkaurora333—No, you're stories are great! Really Promise.

Travis Hicks—Mr.Hicks, there is a little key located under the 'l' and when you hit it a dot appears. (Just kidding. I just noticed you lack of periods.) Any way, she wasn't crying because she hurt Doug, control is the most valuable thing in Raven's life, and she lost it over him. That's why she was up Set.

**Important!**

I have gotten a few reviews that are a little confused and I think I know why. I write a different kind of fan fiction than most other people on this website. Though this story is primarily based off of the Cartoon Network series, I pull heavily on the comic back-story. If you need help with this, I can recommend www.hyperborea(dot)org(backslash)flash(backslash)raven(dot)html another thing, I take a lot of artistic liberties, such as making up that spell for Raven to send Azar, (who is in fact dead) a letter. Or a few creative take that explain certain things to better blend with this world. If you have ANY questions concerning what is true form comics or the show or what I made up then please just ask. I don't want to confuse any one. Thank you.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Raven looked up at the looming building that cut into Central City's skyline. She entered through the front door and requested directions at the desk.

"Who are you here to see young lady?" The receptionist asked. In only a week the Evans had thrown away her 'normal' clothes, having deemed them inappropriate, so Raven was left with itchy wool and high collar blouses. The secretary looked skeptical.

"Ms. Sands please." The woman gave her a strangely sympathetic look and direction to an office on the third floor.

Raven approached the door slightly tensely. She rubbed her eyes—nothing wrong with them—the door was covered in glitter and red hearts.

_Oh pretty! _Happy piped in.

_Maybe she just hasn't taken down valentine's decorations._ Curiosity suggested.

_She won't like me. _Timid bemoaned.

_Let's just get it over with, it can't be that bad!_ Brave demanded.

_Go back to the Titans. _Cowardly pleaded.

Raven grumbled and entered. The room was a throw back toe the early '90's. Raven would have seen it too had she been in this dimension at that time. She hadn't and the bright colors and geometric shapes shocked her. The door slammed shut—hard! She quickly got the powers back under control. If the social worker's office in Jump was the absence of color of the doldrums then this was the opposite on the island of Conclusions. Raven hoped she wouldn't have to swim though anything to get out. (Comparisons taken form the book the _Phantom Tollbooth_)

Hesitantly she took her seat in a swinging bucket chair. The woman in front of her looked more like a _Full House_ character than a real person. Beastboy would have made that analogy, Raven didn't know enough about TV.

She was wearing a very bright Cosby sweater and her ponytail was on the side of her head. Good thing Raven 'doesn't do fear.' Times like these she wished natural selection were still active.

"I think I've like totally, found the perfect house for you." Her voice was high and the blond frizz of her hair (permed) bobbed when she talked.

_How'd you like, totally, make it past high school? _Spite huffed and crossed her arms. Raven agreed

The woman continued. "They have a young girl that's, like, interested in people with—unique traits I think you'll like, be able to stay there for more than, like, a week." Raven was handed a form with a brief summary. They weren't the Titans but maybe they wouldn't be so bad. The girl, though, that might be a problem. Raven didn't want to be a freak in a show.


	6. The Firs

I hope that frequent updates makeup in some way for the majority of you thinking that I was dead.

irish dancer1031---(KT is that you?) Anyway… weather or not you are my friend KT and I only say that because she has a screen name like that with out the numbers, I hope your butt doesn't hurt from waiting but I was thinking of this post while debating weather or not to wait a week. You used a great pathos appeal.

Travis Hicks--- hi again, hey, your grammar continues to amaze me! No that's ok, sometimes I put so much thought in to the character development that I assume every one else also thinks that way and don't explain as well as I should.

Before she knew it Raven was on a touring Bus to Star City, home to Wonder Woman, to meet the Firs. The bus had been rolling through mountains for several hours now but the end of the hills was in site. As they finally got on level ground she put her book down. Stephen King. All her really good books were in he—the room back at the tower, growing dusty. _Hopefully_ Spite injected her thoughts. _If they're growing dusty Beastboy wasn't playing with them. And that was one boy who should never have access to ancient ruins. _

Getting up she made her way to the bathroom cubicle. There was hardly enough room to stand but she manage to tip her hair over the dinged stainless steel toilet with out getting it wet. From her pocket she pulled a small vile no bigger than a perfume sample, a kind of oil she always kept on her person. She felt a pang using it in an almost careless manner but the twinge was so small it didn't bother her. All she had to do was ignore her emotions. Actually, several of them agreed and she could always get more, she knew a guy. And his dimension is relativity simple to get to.

She shook the small amount of the liquid through her hair. On contact the Bleached color darkened and the amethyst color spread. Within minutes she went form blond to freakish leopard to her natural color. Purification oil good for possessions, poisons, hair-dye, Starfire's cooking. (Which may fall in to any of the other categories.)

The Firs lived in a relatively plain Tudor house that matched every other relatively plain Tudor house on the street. This one was light blue with white trim. Raven grabbed her bag from the back of the car unlike the Evans, when the Firs met Raven they were not hostile, or really all that talkative. Judging by the look on the woman's face that was about to end.

She opened her mouth as soon as the car stopped rolling. "My husband and I really hope you like it here. We've been hoping for another child since Lucy turned—well that's another story. If Lucy seems over zealous at first she'll calm down. I hope this house is a match for you."

With our a word to confirm or deny Mrs. Fir's words Raven followed the two adults up the concrete path way to their house.

The first thing Raven noticed was that the living room was painted and decorated in nothing but shades of Green. It _almost_ looked like Beastboy's room. _Come on Raven_. Logic snapped her out of the not quit neutral almost feeling_. Don't even think about getting home sick. _

But walking through the house things only got worse. The dining room was the stark contrasting red and yellow and black of Robin's uniform. The kitchen stainless steel with light blue trim. Every thing here reminded her of what she had had to leave behind.

"Do you like the colors?" Mr. Fir's voice was sweet and a little horse, used to talking with small children. "Lucy picked out the paint."

"In the whole house?" Raven asked, who let their daughter decorate the house.

"Yes!" he responded overjoyed. "I'll show you your room you'll love it!" his brow furrowed. "Lucy said it had some thing to do with your name, I'm not sure…"

Cursing silently Raven followed him. He opened the door down the hall and there was a small bedroom behind it. SHIT! The room was purple and blue with hints of black trim, a small "Raven doll" sat in the corner.

Missing the look on Raven's face Mr. Fir grabbed her wrist. "You like it? I'll show you Lucy's room." Right down the hall was another closed door with several do not enter signs. Not heeding the signs and not knocking the man threw open the door.

_**AND THERE WAS STARFIRE!**_


	7. Starfire?

TO My Reviewers: YAY I made people swear, oh I'm good.

Shiningbrightflame: US just north of Canada. You can Email me at with the show that I'm sure you all want to see.

"Ah!" Raven jumped back in to the hallway, the bed flipped over and all the pictures one the wall came crashing down, her hair was straight up like a comic cat. The cardboard cut out of her former roommate ripped in half and fell over.

Raven recovered quickly, the cut out did not. Nor did the girl that said 2-D mannequin belonged too. The loss of her obsessive novelty did not seem to bother her, as she had a real Titan right in her room!

"Ohmygod!" Lucy pounced and almost tackled Raven. "You're her, you're really her, and I don't believe it! They said your name was Raven but I didn't dare hope!"

Raven took a cautious step back. The girl's room was blinding shades of green and orange. "I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to maintain her monotone but she was notoriously bad at lying and this girl would need more of a nudge than that. Empathy might not convince her.

"Daddy you didn't tell me that you were bringing me a Teen Titan! You're the best! All the guys will be jealous! I'm living with RAVEN!" Lucy stopped to breath.

"You should get changed sweetie, or you'll miss the El." (The El train is prominent in Chicago, which is really Star in the DC universe.)

"Right, right." She stopped and rummaged in her dresser, for a second.

Mr. Fir turned to Raven, "isn't she the best." And Raven was the one with empathy? This girl seemed to have it down pat.

"Here!" Lucy said thrusting a bundle of cloth in to Raven's arms. "You _are_ coming with right?"

"Coming with where?" she unfolded the fabric and lo and behold there was her uniform, hand sewn for some one of Lucy's size with the cloak, leotard, and chains all attached into a one piece out fit. She had a bad felling about this.

"To the World Tour Comi-con silly." Lucy beamed and slammed her door. Raven heard zippers and all the torture devices women use. "Now go get changed! It is you're uniform!" Was yelled threw the door.

In her room Raven was distinctly uneasy. It wasn't just the colors, or the girl, or the weird Starfire thing… She held up the 'cos play' uniform and compared it to the clothes she was wearing. (cos play is costume role play) It was a pretty good match, the girl knew her stuff, which was creepy, and it looked like it would fit. She didn't think she had a choice in going but she could chose how. She WAS Raven and putting on that uniform might land her in Black gate.(superhero prison) Probably not, vigilante wasn't too serious a crime and she had never killed any one, but why risk it. She had left the titans behind and as much as she didn't want to, she had to admit that she couldn't go back. Putting on the clothes wouldn't help. She tossed the uniform threw a portal behind her. If she wasn't going to wear it, Lucy sure as hell wasn't!

After an hour of "you're going to be late"s Lucy was ready. She came out of her room with a long red wig covering her short black hair. She had on eight inch platform, thigh-high boots toped by a white band to boost her to the correct height. The boots were followed by an unbelievably short purple miniskirt. Then several inches of skin and a purple belly shirt complete with falsies to give her the right larger than life size and finally green contacts over her blue eyes. All this was complemented by bright orange oil make up that cover all visible skin.

"What do you think close enough?" Lucy asked spinning, her skirt flying up. Then her face fell. "You didn't change. You're still coming right?"

"Of course she is Lucy dear," the mother injected. "You two have fun…" then she actually looked at the skanky outfit her daughter was wearing. "You don't think you're leaving the house in that do you?"

"No mother," Lucy began with an amount of sarcasm that Raven had trouble generating. "I was going to strip naked in the front hall. Of course this is what I'm wearing. It's so, so, STARFIRE!"

Mrs. Fir shook her head. "If you say so." For the first time Raven really realized how reveling Starfire's uniform really was. She wouldn't let her daughter out in it.

Raven had come to one conclusion on the shuttle to the conference center the comi-con had the biggest area, followed by a major business, and then a cheerleading competition. The conclusion, those three groups of people should never share a conference center. The cos players sat at one end of the bus shooting glares and insults at the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders wrestled for space away form the 'geek cooties'. It was really amazing how flexible those girls were, and the males appreciated it. The business men sat between looking very confused and guarding their briefcases.


	8. The Comicon

Travis Hicks—wow, two chapters in a row and you just want me to pump out another, you want quality here right?

Trillinka—on the nose, give the lady a prize.

Celtic Nightmare—love the new name. So is that a love the recovery like when a gymnast stumbles and every one thinks she's going to fall, or love the recovery like you thought that I hadn't planed that? SMILE!

Sparrowing—ok, Lucy is a girl who is obsessed with the Titans, she is currently dressed as Star. THIS IS NOT STARFIRE! It's just a costume.

soaring-bright-flame—Again apologies, and then I think we cleared the rest of that up so, yeah and thanks she's psycho.

Numbers after quotes or a line means I took it form somewhere and you should see the bottom of the page to see where.

* * *

The Comi-con

There was a ten dollar extra charge at the door for Raven and Lucy's friend Alex because they had chosen not to dress up for the occasion. Alex's sister Kat had come in a replica of the Black Canary. Raven was tempted to put a sign on her back that said, "jail bait" just so everybody would know. Alas, no paper.

As they stepped in, Raven's first thought was of a battleground. The air was filled with the stink of humanity and smoke. People were screaming. Gunshots sounded from the video game booths. The impression faded quickly thanks to laughter echoing around her.

She didn't see how this place could be fun for any one. Long lines, five-dollar water, deafening sound effects, not a non-comic book in sight.

She was pulled along to every booth and saw more Beastboys then the universe should hold. No matter where she turned some one form her group was shoving a bag in her hand. Just the free stuff alone was over fifty pounds. Lucy spent more than her likely life's savings on action figures and fake Teen Titan's autographs that looked nothing like Starfire's handwriting.

It was about an hour into a full on migraine when was holding their place in a line that wrapped around the booth four times for a free some-thing-or-other that she didn't really want.

"Hey," a 'Scotsman' behind her tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she snipped back swinging her bags around.

"Whoa, I was going to say your make up looks great, like you spent some time matching her shades." The skirted man replied.

The hairs rose up on Raven's arms. "Thank you… I think." She should have worn the uniform.

"I was just wondering why you didn't go all the way with the costume?" just shrugged. "Oh how rude—duh I'm Leo." He held out his hand. A tiny war was going on inside of Raven, (her emotions were ignoring each other so that wasn't a problem) introducing herself could lead to a mob scene, on the other had this was the first non-annoying guy she's met in Star. Alex didn't count; he was friends with Lucy.

"Uh, Raven." She said hoping he wouldn't catch it.

He laughed, "yeah, and I'm a highlander."

She was going to argue, but then thought better of it. Then she was at the front of her line and found she had been waiting or a free _Flaming Carrot_ comic. "I have to go." She said quickly and slid out of the line cue in a hurry.

Lucy and Alex weren't hard to find, she was at a costume jewelry and fake sword stand. "Does this look shiny enough to lure a fairy to her death?"1 The sales woman was giving this careful thought. And Alex was at a make up booth a few down.

"Does this come in green skin tones?"1 the man nodded and pulled out several samples.

Kat emerged form the rest room after 30 minutes. "Ten minutes of line, five minutes of pee, and 15 minutes of getting back in the Canary costume. Being at the World Tour? Priceless." She cheerfully informed the group.

Lucy smiled. "You guys want dinner?"

"Here?" Alex asked looking up form his make up swab. "That'll be expensive."

"Yeah, but my mom gave me her credit card."

After dinner it seemed to Raven that her sole purpose in live was to count the seconds until she and her now toughly drunken (thanks to a vender that didn't check ID) companions left the noisy pit they were it.

Colors were blurring around her though she hadn't had a drop of alcohol. Raven couldn't concentrate at all so she only heard snips of conversations, which was good because she was almost positive she didn't want to know what led up to: " you can't piss there, it's not a toilet!"

"You said the same thing at the image media booth, what are you some kind of pee Nazi?" 2

Yep Raven was out of the circle and ignored until the three am closing time at the con.

Lucy hunted Raven out of the crowd by looking for the only sober non-costumed person left on the floor. "shlom on itz im oh go home." The small girl slurred in s ear, spitting while she spoke.

"Great." said setting down the free preview magazine she had gotten and read four times. Together, with Raven doing most of the work, they found the rest of the group and Kat puked on her shoes. Reeking like beer and other alcohol the quartet made their way to the El. Raven hoped they wouldn't get picked up.

Why do sirens follow every wish?

* * *

1—Geebas on Parade by Jennie Breeden 

2—Penny arcade


	9. Sirens follow wishes, and Alex just poke...

A/n: Sorry about the wait… homework and all, and we're approaching finals. Because of the shortness of this chapter you will get another two some time in the following week.

Dark Celtic Blade—Aww. Really, well I'm sorry I kept you waiting.

soaring-bright-flame—of course Beastboy's great, but really, what does Raven think of him, right? Any way.. glad you got back online. Write me back soon. Oh and I should say that I made up the part about the comi-com (sadly) I've never been to one. I was basing it off stories I've heard. But I found out later that the particular comi-con that this is mimicking does not allow drinking and they close at nine pm so this story really couldn't have happened there.

Travis Hicks—why would you want the Firrs to Adopt Raven? I'm just wondering.

Sparrowing—sorry I'll try and be clearer in the future.

Trillinka—it's about to get better, I promise

SugarDevil—actually, you asked a lot of questions I wanted to address.

First, I don't know much about Victor's past (cy) but I think that according to the government he is legally dead. (if any one knows if I'm wrong please let me know) Gar, (BB) has a legal guardian, still alive, some where back in Africa. Dick, (Robin) was adopted by Bruce long before the Titans formed. And Korand'r (Star) is an alien so; I mean really what can they do. But Raven legally exists, has no parents or legal guardians etc. second, I have Raven at 16 in this fic. Third, though I think Vic might actually be old enough to become her guardian, if he doesn't exist according to the government… you see where that is going.

I think I should mention that I take responsiblity for the Authors note, but any and all mistakes still in the chapter should be blamed on my beta.

* * *

Raven and her companions were walking, unsteadily, to the El platform, when a siren began to ring behind them and the cop clicked his flashers on.

"Oh shiny!" Kat declared and moved as if to hug the light. Raven could run…but that would be irresponsible.

The officer stepped out of the car and headed towards the girls and boy. Raven put every last bit of energy she had in to her empathy. To this officer, she would be the sweetest most apple pie girl he'd ever met. She just hoped his sense of duty didn't override emotions.

"Seems you kids are out jus' a tad pas' curfew." He said approaching. Raven wondered briefly about the contents of the bags she was holding.

"Well yes officer but we're on our way home now." She replied thinking that there was enough cuteness in her voice as he heard it, thanks to emotional control, to give the man a cavity.

"Well ok I'll let you--" the drunk thirteen year old behind Raven who didn't know how to keep her mouth shut cut him off.

"Yeah we's a gotsa get home if we're gunna make it afer curfew." Lucy injected. The interruption caused Raven to lose her hold on the cop.

"Eh, what? Are you kids drunk?" Raven shook her head profusely while Kat nodded in an attempt to be coy, and smiled. "I'm going to have to ask you to step over here." Kat pointed to herself. "All of you."

Raven was the only one that passed the rode side sobriety test. Alex stabbed himself in the eye trying to touch his nose. Kat fell on her ass trying to balance on one foot. And Lucy, well, she just passed out. Raven passed all the trials. The officer seemed confused as to why she was with these people.

"I'm going to have to take you into the station." He said with something close to regret while looking down at the giggling pie of black on the ground. He pulled the three drunk ones in to the back of the cruiser. Raven climbed in front and he didn't seem to object. "You're in a lot of trouble you know."

"I know." She said. She was tired, to exhausted to speak.

"Why do I have a feeling you haven't had a drop tonight?" he asked. "Thought teen drinking was social."

"I don't drink, and I tried to stop them." She replied to tired to think of a convincing lie and her energy to tapped to alter his mind. Time to go with the flow.

The other three had fallen asleep in the caged back. His eyes darted form the road to mirror and back. "So what are you doing with those hooligans?" he clicked something on the dash and the lights stopped flashing. He flipped another and the siren stopped. Slowly he pulled away form the curb.

"I didn't want to be," she relied glumly. "Those conventions are pointless and the people there are moronic." She said confirming his belief that they must have come from the comi-con.

"These aren't you friends?" he asked perplexed. She was an interesting girl, and if she hadn't witnessed any underage drinking she might not have done anything wrong, on the contrary if she was trying to get these other kids home then she was merely performing a good deed.

Raven could sense his dilemma, but, she figured it would all come out in the end, aside from that she was strangely adverse to lying, even to help herself. "Not hardly, the one in the purple is my foster sister."

"Sister? Didn't sense much love." He commented and glanced briefly down at Raven's now puke covered shoes.

"I just got here today." She answered in monotone. "I guess this is my welcoming committee."

"I'm sorry." And he seem genuinely so. "li'l girly like yourself deserves a better welcome to Star than that. I'll see if we have any cookies at the station for you."


	10. More clothes or less security cameras

A/N: Ok, I know I was gone an ungodly amount of time but I have a good excuse. I was in Germany and though I did have actual Internet it was dial up and I hate dial up so my visits to reality were limited to checking my email.

SugarDevil—Thank you, I'm very glad that my explanation made sense and just wasn't mindless blathering. I like the cop too, he's nice, I was going to make him a meanie but I didn't.

Soaring-bright-flame—Really sorry about that me not being here thing I wanted to update I did but I couldn't so I'm sorry and please don't hate me.

Travis Hicks—sorry the lack of updating was not anger it was being away form computer, though I see where you're coming form, and I can't say that adoption is a bad thing, I just thought that it was unusual for this family.

Trillinka—here you go sorry once more for the wait.

* * *

The squad car pulled up in front of the station and the officer had to lug the bodies of her unconscious companions up the flight of steps with the help of one of his buddies. Raven wanted to offer to help but she didn't want to ruin the night any further with the possibility that he was anti-meta-human. Pity, she could have gotten the job done so much faster. 

Twenty minutes of so latter, inside the police office, the three other kids were sleeping off the booze in a cell. Raven had helped print them, well, supported their bodies while the cops moved their hands. She couldn't give the Firr's phone number because she had been ripped out of the house before the basics had been covered but she assured the officer that they were not expected home, Kat and Alex's parents thought they were spending the night at the Firrs and Lucy's parental units had been told that the comic-con ended and nine am.

Raven had, as expected, breathalysed zero. "We still haffta take your prints. You were with 'em and 'til they wake up we got to assume that you didn' try to stop 'em for getting' tanked."

Raven looked down at her fingers, not the usual whorls and twists of a regular person. 1If she denied she might get in trouble—or arrested, if she was printed they would probably recognized immediately that she was different. If only she had the ingredients for a disguise spell on her.

The officer took her hand and pressed her thumb into the ink. "Here now press firmly and role your thumb." She sighed and did, as she was told. The ink rubbed off onto the paper and left the distinct mark of a letter. But not one of a human language certainly. She determinately followed the same process with each finger one her right hand. When it was over with he read what she had written. In English is said "the blood of" most humans aren't able to pronounce the actual words. . She swallowed hard. The officer looked over her shoulder. He drooped the stale, store bought oatmeal cookie he had been holding. It broke on the floor.

"They're…" She couldn't think of a halfway decent lie to cover up her heritage. Her left hand spelt out her father's name. Just his way of making sure that she could never forget.

"What are they?" he asked unsure of her true nature even at this point.

"They're symbols I…. liked." she struggled with the last word. With what little emotion she could express 'like' did _not_ fit her feelings toward her father.

"How'd you managed that? D'ya sand off your real prints and cur these new ones in?" he winced a bit because sanding your prints hurt, not that I've ever touched a running power sander… no siree bob not this fanfic writer.

"Yeah," she lied. " Took me a while." Embellishment tends to add credibility.

"Must've hurt." He commented. "What does it say?" he asked taking her left hand and starting the process over again. Her thumb reviled a different figure. When all was said and done there on the paper in police records forever she was marked as her father's daughter.

"Just my name." That wasn't really a lie. She would be know as the Blood of Trigon in any other dimension other than this little ignorant paradise.

"Strange looking. Doesn't look like…" he looked at the state ID social services had issued her. "Raven Allen." He looked at the paper again.

"Foreign language." She said hoping to leave it at that.

He looked again but just shrugged. "Kids."

He sat down to continue the booking process, at this point that meant going threw the bags for illegal paraphernalia of any kind. Mostly it was just boring stuff (to a person not in to comics). "These bags, they all theirs? When I stopped ya it looked like ya were supportin' yer foster sister but she was carrin' the bags."

_If he's asking deny it. _Raven thought. "Yeah, They're Lucy's. Some of them are the others." She tool a seat across form him in a hard plastic maroon chair. A few minutes latter the officer let out a long whistle. Raven sat up a little, curious out of boredom. "What'd you find?"

"That little girl might be in even more trouble when she comes to." He said with all the spread before him on the desk.

He wrote something down and cleared his throat with a sly smile then got up to walk down the hall. Conveniently leaving the contents of the bag on the desk. Raven could see from her seat that there wad a large stack of papers set apart form the others. She was stuck here for god knows how long; she might as well know what was going on right? She liked knowing things Azar had taught her that knowledge could and will substitute for emotions, as well as possible grant her some opportunity to feel.2

She cast her eyes from side to side. K.O.ed kids, no cops, it was safe. The cop in the other room was whistling loudly with his back turned. She sensed he was being gracious; he wanted her to see those papers for one reason or another. Some how, he could tell, he knew she would want to know.

A black glow that Raven hadn't been seeing nearly enough captured the top sheets. It floated over to her gracefully. She grasped it and choked a little because of what she saw. "hemf." She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the shock. What she was holding was a glossy print, a picture of Beastboy, not completely unsurprisingly he was naked. There was a squiggle at the bottom in sharpie. It had a few forged letters capitalized so the message was clear. "Love Beastboy." The really disturbing thing was that these pictures were really him in his room and one in the living room at the tower. _Not something I needed to see, and we put so much effort in to making sure he wears clothes. I wonder if he posted these on the Internet himself._ Raven thought and grimaced. She placed the pictures back exactly as she had found them just as the policeman was coming back in.

He handed her the same kind of oatmeal cookie that he had earlier dropped. "y'might be here a a while. Thought y'might be hungry. Y'want anything ta drink. We got coffee or tea…" he paused trying to think. "I don't really know what kids drink…well 'cept fer them acourse." He indicated the holding cell. He chuckled uneasily.

Raven gave him a slight smile. "tea sounds good." She started to get up but he waved her off.

"I'll git It." he stepped into the side office that he had been in before and poured piping waterd into a Styrofoam cup and added a tea bag. Black tea but she could live. She blew the cloud of steam off the top of the brew. "ya sure there's no one ta call?" he asked her one last time. When she didn't answer he bent over his desk to dig out the yellow pages. "lez see if we can't find 'em in here." The massive book thunked down onto the tabletop and made the pictures and comic books that had been emptied from the bags jump an inch off the wood. "what's the name agin?"

"Firr." Raven answered and her flipped to the F's.

"Hehehehhehe." He did a poor job stifling a laugh.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Jus, some one named their kid Lucy Firr." He cleared his throat and kept flipping.

"Raven smiled. "Seems to fit."

Lucy groaned in the cell, and started to stir. The officer got up to wait for her by the cell door.

"Huh?"

* * *

1I'm making this up I thought it would add something to the story. 

2I made that up too, but it makes sense.


	11. The missing Chapters

I apologize for the long wait and then a lack of chapter but even though this is an author's note it is important to the story.

In the 2 missing chapters (that could not be posted due to legalities) Raven was removed from the Firrs. It wad reviles that the government had been racking her the entire time and was merely trying to cover their mistake. So she was taken in by the government official and wackiness ensue because of the other misadventures of that household. This was only a temporary arrangement until a suitable home could be found for her till she reached her 18th birthday and could return to the Titans. Which was after all their ultimate plan but they couldn't interfere with child social service for fear of blowing their cover.)

This was infinitely bettered explained in the story however I could not get permission to writ the author's characters. I have no wish to step on any ones toes and I apologize again for the non-story and the long wait for it. The next time you see Rave she will be joining a house from an original work that I have. (It's not published anywhere but be aware that there are my character and not some one else's.)


	12. AA is a 12 step program

Don't hate me for not getting this proof read cause I did it for you, really I thought you had gone long enough with out Raven's antics. And I'm doing this after no one reviewed to the last chapter or to the latest update of MISUNDERSTOOD.

* * *

From the agent's home Raven was shoved to Dakota. To a home for 'special people'. This woman was to be her new foster mother, permanent no matter what until she turned 18.

"Are you a nice girl Raven?" Ama asked in a northern clipped paced.

"Uh…" _I'm here because I've been kicked out of everywhere else and the government doesn't want to get in trouble. You tell me._ She made a noise but other wise remained silent.

"Good." Raven's hair fanned out and the rear window cracked. "Ba-ad." Ama Abra continued indication the glass. "But good, none of the girls are good ones."

"What?" Raven was confused, was she joking or being serious, could she talk about her charges like that? Even that empathy Raven wasn't sure.

"They're not, honestly. I'm a last resort house. I know it. All my girls were trouble in their other houses, I was told that you have a bit of trouble yourself."

"I, uh," Raven shifted her feet.

"You don't need to get defensive. I'm just trying to be open. If you don't want me to be honest I don't need to be. I can lie though my teeth, really, I'm quite good at it."

"No really I'm.." _Glad? _"Appreciative."

"That's good too." She paid the parking attendant and pulled out of the deserted metro-airport parking lot.

"Welcome to Dakota, Raven, Where the weak are killed and eaten." Ama laughed at her own urban humor. Raven watched rotting houses and dieing plants out the window. Several minutes passed. The neighborhoods got slightly better, at least better kept.

"Did I scare you?" Ama asked at last braking the silence.

"I don't do fear." Was her automatic cold response.

"Well that's good, cause there's a lot of it her. Especially since the accident. Did they tell you that your housemates were bang-babies too?"

There was that word again. Bang-baby. In all Azar had though her, all the languages of earth and other prominent dimensions, all the customs, everything, that word had never come up. Not in any alphabet or dialect she'd ever studies with Azar or her mother-yet twice she had been called it since this whole fiasco started.

Ama Read he face as easily as Raven read her scrolls. "Bang-baby" she repeated, as though that would fix it. "Meta-human? Freak? Witch breed? Hell spawn?"

_Now that last one I know. _Spite huffed.

"That's what you right?" Ama continued, unaware of her ward's internal dialogue.

"Which one?" Raven asked half sarcastic half serious.

Ama laughed. "They're all the same thing sweetie, depending on the group you listen to or the religious nut you follow but they all mean the same thing. Some poor kid who… changed… after the big chemical explosion a few years ago."

"So my room mates…"

"House mates; you'll only be sharing a room with Fondea and Jasmine."

"So my house mates are all bang-babies?" Learn a word might as well use it.

"Not if you ask them, they're people, delinquents, but teen girls all the same."

They hit a pothole and the back glass Rattled. As though this was something that happened everyday, like they hadn't just been talking about a very serous topic, Ama asked Raven casually, "you mind keeping that up? Fondea can fix it when we get home."

"Huh, oh right." A black aura surrounded the glass holding it in place.

"Black eh?" Ama noted. " That's—different."

She means creepy sad whispered. Shut up you. Lady says what she means. Brave hissed. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos" Raven whispered to quite her other sides. 

"What'd you say?" Ama asked turning the hard right and cutting off several people to get to her exit. Horns sounded and fingers showed. Ana concentrated on the pale girl in the seat next to her.

"Nothing, it's just my mantra, a chant I say, it helps me keep control." Raven blushed. Explaining did not equal fun in her mind. There were so many things about her that shouldn't, no couldn't be told that she guarded the information like a wolf bitch guarding her den.

Ama smiled easily and jumped the curb in to the driveway of a small brick house with no basement and 3 bedrooms. "You should teach some of the girls that trick."

"Uh, what?" Raven asked, _her_ majik was never called tricks.

"Control, they could use it." Ama pulled up the parking brake and politely waited for Raven to get out.

_Teach control? It was hard enough to keep it._ "Maybe." Raven popped the door open toting her bag out yet again.

Ama moved quickly across the small plot of grass, Rave raised and eyebrow at some of the burned spots and the for sale signs up for 3 houses in both directions. The woman was still fumbling wt keys when the door flew open and a yellow flash burst through. Ama jumper back in a choreographed step and Raven's force field flew up out of instinct.

"Thank you Jasmine" Ama replied sarcastically but not angered.

"No problem." A slim girl with curly hair and mocha skin waved to Ama then resumed watching TV.

The room was a lot to take in all at once for Raven; luckily she had a few moments before anyone seemed to remember why Ama had left the house. The floor, couch and chairs, were filled with young women ranging in age form 14 to 17. Jasmine reclined on one end of the couch and an olive skinned green eyed girl on the other, in a recliner sat an incredibly pale red head who gave the impression that she would have been thin, had she not been very pregnant. Sprawled on the floor was a tanned girl with white hair, similar snowy wings folded close to her backed covering the ties of her shirt, Crystal blue eyes were cast on the TV. Another girl with short blue spiked hair and translucent skin sat in the other laz-e-boy. She wore a spaghetti strap tank that showed her two tattoos proudly, furthering the proof to her ignorance. On the left collarbone she had the tree of life and on the right she had the eagle, the death bringer. Raven shook her head. This girl was no bang baby. She was cursed, trapped in the middle verse between life and death. No one would choose that fate. Sitting, all alone and almost ignored, in the corner was a greenish girl with her finned hands in water threading knotted seaweed through the diminished lengths of her fingers. Raven wasn't quite sure how this girl had managed to get out of place but she sure had.

The pregnant girl began to speak. "Ama, you me my goddamm ice cream?"

"No!" Ama said rather harshly, " I got you a SISTER!" Only at that statement did any one notice Raven's presence. The girl lolled her head more to Raven's angel.

"Well then you got ice cream?" She asked lazily.

"Uh, no." Raven responded.

The room erupted in to laughter. Raven was more that a little confused. Ama watched Gazing Smugly form the sidelines. Every girl ambled up and fromed circle around Raven, all but the girl in the corner.

"So" the olive skinned girl started. " What are you in for?"

"What?" Raven confusion elevated.

"Ok," the winged girl answered. " Introductions."

The olive skinned girl took over gain pointing to each girl in order. To the girl in the corner. "Karra, petty theft." The winged girl. "Ariel, shop lifting."

"And breaking and entering." Ariel injected.

The nether-worlder with blue hair. " Eileen, Lee."

"Ghost." She broke in.

"Grand theft auto." The girls laughed again. Could a vigilante live in a house of criminals? The pregnant redhead was next. " Hercules."

"Herc." She threatened.

"She's an abuse case." Everyone snickered at a joke that Raven didn't get. The amethyst haired witch's eyebrows merged with her hairline clearly asking, "what's she doing here?"

"Don't worry new girl, she wasn't the one abused." Jasmine filled her in. "she hospitalized her sisters. All 9 of 'em." She smirked. "Oh and I'm Jasmine, Destruction of property."

"And I'm Fondea." The introducer explained.

All the girls screeched. "ARSON!" and burst in to giggles again.

"It was an accident!" Fonda protested.

"Two times." Lee asked.

"So?" the girls asked pointedly staring at Raven.

"I'm Raven." She said simply.

"And…." Ariel demanded.

"I haven't committed a crime." Raven said.

They all looked t her in shock. "Ama, she's defective, take her back!" Herc called.

"Sorry girls, she's here to stay." Ama stated. "Jasmine, Fondea, she's sleeping with you two. Show her to her room."

Raven followed the tow to the room. It had just one problem, two beds."

"Not it!" Fondea screamed ignited her hand.

"Not it!" Jasmine followed only a split second latter, shooting off an energy blast. "Fine." She grumbled. "You're sleeping with me."

Raven's bag was tossed on the bed. She took a look around. There were two double beds on opposite walls, a dresser below a large window and a closet that opened up through to another bedroom.

"So ready for the grand tour? That big room." Fondea pointed to a room slightly larger than the room they were standing in. Raven briefly thought, about how this house was about the size of her room at the tower. "Herc, Lee, and Ama sleep there so I guess it's kind of a master suit."

Raven bristled when Fondea's abnormally hot hand grabbed her are. This girl was a non-stop furnace. Raven found herself pulled thought he door to the hallway. "That's the bath room," she pointed to a room that was the literally definition of 'water CLOSET'. A tiny shower, tub combo took up three quarters of the room leaving only enough floor for the toilet and the standing sink right next to each other. The tiles were falling off the wall but the room was undoubtedly clean.

"Then there's the wash room." She indicated past a small kitchen to a closed porch with a clothes washer and no dryer. Though the window she could see a burned as scarred back yard with a clothesline.

"Then the kitchen." It was a small room with a fridge, stove, small counter, cabinets, and a microwave.

"You saw the living room." This room held a tattered, tread bear couch, two old, second hand, recliners a TV (With VCR and DVD) and a large open space between them all. "Ariel likes to sleep out here so she can stretch." Fondea cleared her throat and omitted "her wings."

"Where does Karra sleep?" Raven asked wanting to know hw to avoid every one.

"inthebathtub." Fondea said quickly as though this bit of information might be the strangest thing encountered in their house. To Fondea's relief, Ama cut in.

"Have you met Karra, Raven?" She asked.

"No," the grey girl replied. And stepped toward the outcast.

"Say hello Karra." Ama instructed.

Karra looked up and the thing raven noticed first was the symbol carven on to her head. A drop with a wave running through it. "Ni-la." Karra said causally, but four octaves higher then a normal speaking voice.

Raven gasped at the scar and lowered to her knees and bowed her head. "Ni-la Comma Selak." Raven replied, her voice much lower.

"Karra's eyes widened. "Se lan. 'Ke na!" the shriek seemed to annoy the other members of the house hold but they were fascinated just the same.

Raven stood but kept her eyes lowered out of respect for the priestess. "NeKa."

"Wait, wait just a second! That's a _real_ language?" Herc asked astounded. "She's not just crazy?"

"No," Raven answered. And realized that the others must not know. Probably for good reason, give what humans had a tendency to do to species they were unfamiliar with. Karra was protecting her people, and more importantly, her family. "She's not crazy."

"So why have I never heard it?" Herc asked persistent. "Is it like Klingon or something?"

Raven looked at the mer-leader. "anan lee na?"

"Arc!" she responded dropping the letter she was reading. (the sea weed chain for those of you not familiar with mer-culture.)

"It's a Native American language—not many people know it, and of the people that do even fewer speak English." There, that wasn't a lie, just more like intentional misdirection. Guilty had nothing to worry about, except of course she did because she was Guilt.

"How do you know it?" this time it was Ama that asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Extensive research." Was her only answer.

"'ey Rea?" Jasmine's voice came out of the bedroom with it's owner following it. "What's dis?" Jasmine asked holding up Raven's communicator.

The yell machine flew through the room faster than Raven almost ever moved things. "That's MINE!" Her hair bristled and a strange wind seemed to move her clothes as Anger took over. She was able to keep most of it under control though, and didn't even break any thing.

"Damn girl, touchy!" Jasmine threw her hands up. " I was jus—"

"Yeah well don't." Raven spat and fixed the communicator to her belt.

* * *

No one was in the room at the tower when the computer flashed, "communicator activated: Raven."

* * *

Back in the new house.. In Dakota, resentment was building. "Hey now girl I was jist curious a watcha got." Jasmine tried to defend herself.

"Really Raven." Ama tried. "All the girls share thing, it's not that big a deal.

"Stay out of my stuff." Raven hissed. Every one's eyes widened. Maybe this new girl wouldn't fit in after all. "And that includes any friend you might have over."

The room could have died at that moment and no one would have notices a difference. "We don't have friends." Lee whispered.

"We're too- unacceptable." Herc added.

"Really we're like lepers…" Ariel spoke up in a light toe. "But worse!"1

The room spun back in to motion and Raven was left more than a little ashamed in the corner next to Karra. Why had she reacted like that? It wasn't like she didn't know how to control herself. She stood slowly land walked past Ama through the door. " Excuse me."

"Where 'you going? You don't know your way 'round here." The guardian crossed her arms ready to stop Raven.

"I need to meditate. I'll be Back." After she was sure no one would follow she made her way to the roof. The view was more depressing then the one off of the tower but Raven was merely glad for the time.

* * *

The camera focused on a large as life raven on the screen.

"There she is!" Beastboy cried. The aerial angle form the satellite didn't throw him off as much as it had Robe and Cyborg. After all it was called Bird's Eye View for a reason.

"Friends we have located our missing comrade! Should we not celebrate with a visitation?" Starfire asked gleefully.

"No Star. She's not supposed to see us." Robin remembered the restraining order that had been put in place. "I wonder why she turned her com-link on. Maybe she's in trouble."

"Nah," Cyborg reasoned. "She's just meditation like always. Nothing's wrong. Maybe it just got bumped around in her luggage."

They watched as a group for another couple of seconds. " She seems—undamaged." Starfire added. The screen clicked off when they were all satisfied of her good health.

In a very dark corner of Beastboy's brain a light blinked on and he began working on a very difficult puzzle.


	13. not so pointless

So what do you think about poor Raven living with these uh… girls?

* * *

Raven lay on the bed as far away from Jasmine as she could with out falling off the bed. It seemed to her that she'd just fallen asleep when a blaring alarm rang in her ear. Still hazy she instinctively threw up a shield as an energy bolt zipped past her head. "dammit Star watch 'er bolts." She tried in vane to wrap her self in more covers. But instead collapsed off the edge of the mattress.

Jasmine was already up in arms. "What'd you call me!" She demanded her hands forming fists.

Raven was jarred back to reality. "Nothing…I was just confused, it won't happen again."

"Damn straight." Jasmine flicked a small orb to the other roommate to wake her.

Fondea yipped and sat bolt up right leaving a flaming out line of her body on the bed. "That was unnecessary!" she said rubbing the foot where the bolt had hit her.

Through the double closet a shirt lifted itself of a hanger and took form. Herc let out a wolf whistle. "Hey Ghost, show some skin!" The shirt wrinkled slightly as the invisible occupant looked down. In patches the body of Eileen in pajama pants became visible. She was bleary eyed and her indigo hair lay flat to her skull.

With a tired groan Herc got out of the queen-sized bed she shared with her foster mother. She pressed her hand to the small of her back and grimaced. "I need a shower." She declared.

"Thanks for the info." Ariel replied spite fully from the living room where her attempts to sleep in failed horrible when a very sleepy Ama tripped over her.

In the bathroom a line was forming for the shower. Except for the fact that Karra was still sleeping in it. Pursing her lips Fondea cranked the water to scalding and turned the showerhead onto Karra's face. "WAKE UP!" Karra's eyes didn't open, because she, like most fish, didn't have actual eyelids and slept with her eyes open. But she did reluctantly pull her self out of the tub and towel her dry.

Fondea was just stepping in to the shower, the water hissing off her skin when the door was thrown open. "Excuse me!" she yelped trying to cover herself. Lee stepped in and began sculpting her hair.

"You're excused." She replied through the bubbled glass.

Ghost was just putting the last point on her head when the door swung open again revealing a distressed looking Herc holding her mouth with one hand and her stomach in the other. She fell to her knees and began to retch into the toilet.

Lee gave her a disgusted look and left in a hurry. Herc wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "goddamm morning sickness."

Fondea gave her a flat look. "Sense you're here any way, could you hand me a towel?" Herc nodded while brushing her teeth. She passed a towel in to her house mate and prepared to step in to the stall herself.

About five minutes after that there was a loud flapping noise coming form the living room.

"If I have to, then so does she!" Ariel declared loudly pointing an accusing finger to Karra.

Ama stepped in. "No, it's Karra's choice to be home school. Attending a public school is condition of your parole."

Ariel's feathers ruffled. "They'd never enforce it."

"But I am." The older woman shifted attention from the weather witch and to the house in general. "Five minutes till I'm leaving. And I'm not calling in any absences today!" Herc emerged from the bathroom and slouched in to the bedroom to get dressed.

Ariel opened the front door. And stumbled. She looked down at her feet where a light green box was lying on the welcome mat. "To Rea." She read aloud. "Hey, newbie, you've got something for you!" she yelled back into the house.

A small crowd gathered. Raven came out from the room with a puzzled look on her face. Ama was acting as though a bomb threat had just been declared. "Every one step back! Fondea prepare for flame control. Raven, can you put a shield around this while you open it?"

The Halfling stepped forward. She pressed her lips together. "It's ok, I know who it's from." She said as the package came into view.

"Who is it?" Jasmine asked, still at the ready.

"A friend." Raven answered, lifting the top. She almost smiled. "an old friend."

Inside was a folded blue cloak with a note lying on top. "Rea, I thought this might be one of those, not pointless things you mentioned."

* * *

"One question haunts and hurts. Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye?" 


End file.
